fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jake's Super Smash Bros.
, also known as Jake's Super Smash Bros. 2017 or simply JSSB, is a reboot to 2015's author appeal project of the same name and a replacement to 2017's Super Smash Bros. Switch. The game can be seen as a soft-reboot to Nintendo's popular mascot fighting game series Super Smash Bros., and sees an approach on a Super Smash Bros. game directed by as opposed to series creator Masahiro Sakurai. Playable Characters The game will primarily include a variety of characters from Nintendo-owned IPs developed throughout the years. Select third party characters will also be playable, as well, including representatives from SEGA, Capcom, and Bandai Namco among others. According to the creator of the game, any character that has debuted in a video game is eligible to appear as a playable character in the game, though characters from Nintendo's first- and second-party franchises are to be prioritized over any third-party fighter. Default Characters Unlockable Characters Third Party Characters All third party fighters are unlockable. Gameplay As with previous entries in the Super Smash Bros. series, Jake's Super Smash Bros. is a 2.5D mascot fighting game that ditches several aspects that "traditional" fighting games, such as Tekken or Street Fighter, utilize. The game features a number of different characters from various Nintendo-owned and third party franchises, and up to eight can fight at once on a single stage. Instead of the normal, flat stages found in most fighting games, Jake's Super Smash Bros. features ones with a variety of different platforms and hazards that may affect one's playstyle. Unlike most fighting games, which utilize combo-based movesets for fighters, Jake's Super Smash Bros. simplifies this- all playable characters have a single 'standard attack' button, and a 'special attack' button, with the control stick's directional input determining what attack they perform. As such, all fighters have eight main attacks- up, down, side, and neutral standard and special moves. There are also tilt and smash attacks, which are more powerful versions of the fighters' standard moves; tilt attacks occur when a control stick is not tilted fully in a single direction and are generally more powerful than normal standard attacks, while smash attacks are even more powerful standard attacks that can be charged up by holding down the standard move button. When airborne, fighters are also granted a different set of standard moves, and some special moves may also act differently. Additionally, airborne fighters are granted another standard attack, as tilting the control stick forwards or backwards causes the fighter to perform a different attack. Finally, all fighters also have a Final Smash, a powerful special move that replaces the character's neutral special move once they have broken a Smash Ball. Also unlike most other fighting games, the aim of a battle is not to deplete a foe's HP bar but instead knock them past the invisible blast lines located around the stage, with damage increasing a fighter's "damage percentage", which increases the amount of knockback they take; a fighter whose damage percentage is at 20% will take far less knockback than one whose damage percentage is at 120%, for instance. Online Play :Please note: information has been copied directly from Super Smash Bros. Switch and will be rewritten at a later time. Online Play has seen little change from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. There are four different main ways to play online. *'With Friends': Play against friends online. *'With Anyone': Play against strangers online. *'Tournament': Compete in online tournaments set up by friends or public tournaments created by other strangers. *'With amiibo': A new game type, a 2-on-2 match where two players either fight with one of their own amiibo or together with the other player against the two amiibo. With amiibo also includes "For Glory" and "For Fun" variations, and can be played against friends and their amiibo. amiibo fighters level up slightly faster in this mode. With Friends allows players to create groups, and set custom rules for the game mode. In addition, players can also chat to each other by clicking the microphone button on the menu. Up to two players can play on one console in With Friends matches. With Anyone features various other modes: *'For Fun': Play for fun. Match results are not recorded, and items and stage gimmicks are turned on. *'For Glory': For more competitive players. Match results are recorded, and an online leaderboard can be checked through this menu. No items appear, and all stages are their Ω versions. For Fun and For Glory can be further divided. For Glory allows for either 1-on-1 or 2-on-2 matches, while For Fun allows for 4 Player Free for All or 2-on-2. Both 2-on-2 For Fun and For Glory matches can be played with up to two players fighting on a single console. Players can also Spectate a random match currently occurring. One can choose to spectate a match between strangers, or choose instead to spectate a friend currently fighting a match. Stickers :Please note: information has been copied directly from Super Smash Bros. Switch and will be rewritten at a later time. Power stickers (which have red backings), which act similarly to the Custom Parts from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U can be fused with base stickers (which have white backings) and applied to the base of a fighter's trophy stand. Depending on a power's effect, it may need larger stickers to be fused; and as trophy stands have limited space, players need to be smart in deciding which power should be fused to which sticker and which sticker should be placed on the stand. The size of the sticker and the power of the Custom Part can allow for a number of different combinations, with larger stickers being able to hold up to three of the weakest powers, but also being the only size that can be fused with the most powerful of parts. Removing a sticker from a trophy stand permanently destroys both the sticker and the power(s) fused with it; though more of both can be easily collected. Stickers can be overlapped, though the effect will be weakened by how much it is covered. In addition, fully covering a sticker so it can no longer be seen will instantly destroy the sticker and power, as if it had been removed from the trophy stand. Stickers can be used online in For Fun mode. Before a match begins, all players will be shown the stickers they currently have equipped. The ability to use stickers can also be altered when playing online with friends. Unique Traits All playable characters have their own unique quirks, often derived from abilities they may demonstrate within their series of origin. These traits may not be attack-based, instead granting them special defensive- or movement-based techniques that other fighters may be unable to use. Some certain characters may share unique traits. Story Stages Stages are derived from a different locations from various video games developed or published by both Nintendo or third party studios. Unlike traditional fighting games, which feature flat stages, Super Smash Bros. features stages with various different layouts and aesthetic designs; these aesthetic designs also influence which of three crate designs ("Wooden", "Present", or "Futuristic") are used on the stage should the crate item be spawned. These stages can be made up of two main types of platforms - solid and semi-soft (the latter of which players can jump up or go down through) - and some stages may also contain hazards that can alter the fight's outcome or bosses that can be defeated or allied with in order to gain temporary buffs or bonuses. All stages have completely flat "Omega Forms" (stylized as "Ω Forms"), which removes all hazards and additional platforms but keeps the aesthetics and sounds of the stage intact. In addition, while not all stages support a full 8 players in an 8-Player Smash, all of the Ω Forms do. As with playable characters, all stages from third party titles are unlockable; they are unlocked alongside a third party character. Default Stages Unlockable Stages Third Party Stages Items Assist Characters Assist characters are characters that can be summoned from either the Assist Trophy or, in the case of Pokémon, the Poké Ball items. Just as with playable characters, there are some assists may be unlockable (including all third party assists and excluding all Pokémon). Every third party franchise represented by a playable character will also have an assist character representative. Whereas in other Super Smash Bros. all assist characters would appear in puffs of smoke, in Jake's Super Smash Bros. every assist trophy has a unique entrance animation. These entrance animations are purely aesthetic, and can not damage foes. None of the Pokémon assists have entrance animations, however, though they will be released alongside some aesthetic particles pertaining to of their type(s): Water-types will have droplets of water, Grass-types small leaves, Fire-types embers, Flying-types feathers, Poison-types small purple spores, Electric-types sparks, Ground-types chunks of earth, Rock-types small stones, Bug-types leaves and twigs, Steel-types nuts and bolts, Dragon-types indigo orbs of energy, Ghost-types small purple-white flames, Fairy-types stars, Dark-types black bolts of energy, Ice-types snowflakes, Psychic-types pink mist, and Fighting-types splinters of wood. Normal-types do not have any aesthetic differences. Default Assist Characters Unlockable Assist Characters Third Party Assist Characters Assist Pokémon Trivia * Unlike the original Jake's Super Smash Bros., which completely ignored the actual Super Smash Bros. games released to that point, this new version of the game does acknowledge their existence but does not follow them to a T. * Original drafts of the game saw a small roster of 15 playable characters, with each having an assist character associated with them as if they were a sort of "partner". This version of the game was scrapped, as it was thought to be empty and did not fully interest the creator. Glossary * Dash: When the control stick is smashed in a certain direction, the fighter will enter a dash. This is faster than their normal walking speed, and the preferred way to traverse the ground. * Double Jump: After jumping once, the player can press the jump button again in order to perform a double jump. This double jump technique essentially allows a fighter to jump twice (or more, depending on the character) before needing to touch the ground again. * Flinching: When a fighter takes damage whatever animation they are performing as they are is interrupted. There are certain specific exemptions to flinching- some attacks do not cause fighters to flinch while other fighters can enter temporary forms (either through their Final Smash or through the use of an item) that do not flinch from attacks yet still take the damage. * Footstool Jump: The act of jumping off of another fighter, sending the fighter who was jumped upon into a pseudo-helpless state. A fighter can only be jumped off of in midair. * Helplessness: Fighters may enter a helpless state after performing certain special moves. While in a helpless state, they are unable to perform any actions (aside from moving left or right) until they land on the ground. * Juggling: The act of trapping a foe in a combo of various attacks, preventing them to retaliate unless they can escaped or are knocked away. * Psuedo-helplessness: A state where fighters are incapable of performing special attacks until they touch the ground. Unlike when they are fully helpless, fighters can still perform standard aerial attacks or dodges while midair. * Tether Recovery: A form of recovery that some fighters are capable of performing, which sees them using some sort of extension (whether through internal or external means) to grab onto a ledge from a short distance away. These tether recovery actions tend to automatically be directed towards a ledge should they be close enough. ** Tether Grab: A similar technique, which sometimes go hand-in-hand. Tether Grabs allow fighters to grab other fighters from far away, giving them an advantage over those who can only grab fighters they are directly next to. * Tumbling: The act of dashing off an edge. This will cause fighters to enter a flipping animation, and, should the player continue to hold the control stick in the same direction, they will continue dashing should they land on another platform. Also known as "edge tumbling". Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Fan Games Category:Author Appeal Project Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games *